


Icarus

by neogotmahback



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :), ? - Freeform, M/M, Magical Realism, Metaphors, Other, Symbolism, also idk if u needa take vitamins if ur allergic to the sun, brilliant, i never got around to searching that up, idek if this applies as magical realism, idk what im doing, its my first time publishing my work, its probably real bad, mark is like 17 :), my bad - Freeform, oh yeah i forgot, realismo mágico, sad attempt at magical realism, the tags are in english but my work is in spanish, this was an assignment for my spanish class
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback
Summary: Mark no le gusta el sol pero ama sú Sol.Alternativamente:Mark es alergico al sol, pero aún con su condición, Mark lo conoció.





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellow bilinguals :)))))  
> technically, spanish is my first language but i’ve been in an all english school since kinder so my spanish is a bit iffy as we literally get in trouble for speaking in spanish even tho the school is in an island in which spanish is the first official language >:)  
> this was an assignment for my spanish class, and it’s low key the only work i actually like :)  
> enjoy my sad attempt at magical realism and writing in spanish

Mark no le gusta el sol. El sol le trae ronchas feas y dolorosas y un picor que nunca para, así que Mark no ha salido durante el día desde que fue diagnosticado con una alergia al sol. No le molesta que esté pálido y que tenga que tomar suplementos por todas las vitaminas que no puede tomar directamente debido a su alergia. Mark prefiera estar cómodo y seguro debajo del techo de su casa y salir cuando ya la ciudad está dormida y tranquila que estar afuera debajo del sol. Sin embargo, todavía le gustaría salir como un nene de su edad. Por solo un dia, Mark quisiera salir a comer y a janguiar y no tener preocupaciones que otros nenes de diecisiete años no tienen. Simplemente, no puede.

 

Mark no le gusta el sol, él físicamente no puede tolerar el sol, y aun con su condición, él conoció al sol. Él lo cogió y lo abrazó y lo amó con cada fibra en su cuerpo. Eventualmente, el amor para su Sol creció, y Mark no pudo parar de acercarse más que lo que podía.

 

Y como Icarus, él cayó. Cayó, pero por lo menos conoció a su Sol.

 

Mark no le importa. Mark no le importa que ahora se tiene acostumbrar a cómo su vida era antes de conocer a su Sol. Lo que sí le importa es el hecho que pudo conocer al Sol. Él pudo ver su pelo más suave que la lana de una oveja y su sonrisa más bella que todas las estrellas en el universo. Él pudo ver cómo su corazón estaba lleno de amor y cariño y como su mente siempre estaba llena de ideas brillantes. Él pudo _sentir_ cómo vivir otra vez - como respirar cuando conoció a su Sol, y nunca se olvidara del Sol y las emociones que Mark sintió con él.

 

Después de haber conocido a su Sol, el mundo es mucho más bonito. Mark no puede explicar lo que es exactamente, pero es como si el mundo también estará aprendiendo como respirar junto a él. El mundo antes era negro y blanco y feo; ahora, el mundo tiene color, y Mark no puede evitar pensar que su Sol está ahí con él, aunque sean las once de la noche y la luna esté llena en el cielo.

 

Mark no le gusta el sol, pero ama su Sol. Su Sol que si puede abrazar, tocar, y amar a Mark. Su Sol que quería quedarse con Mark, el único que su Sol amo de vuelta después de miles de años de estar vivo y solo. Ambos estuvieran en peligro si su Sol se quedaba con él, así que su Sol se tuvo que ir.

 

Han pasado dos meses desde la última vez que vio su Sol, pero con todas las veces Mark sintió consolado y que algo lo envolvía con tanto amor durante sus tiempos feos y deprimentes, Mark sigue esperando. Mark sigue esperando por el amanecer en que volverá su Sol y los dos podrán estar juntos y felices.

 

Mark nunca parará de esperar, porque ¿quien sería Icarus sin su deseo de estar con el sol?

**Author's Note:**

> so if you made it all the way to the end, then congrats! i love u :)  
> feedback is always appreciated but please take it easy on me :]]


End file.
